


5mbc

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: 5mbc
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: свалка [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	5mbc

очередь в ванную выстраивается со скоростью света - джэхё едва включает планшет, а пак кён с чихуном успевают разругаться о том, что пак кён забивал право быть первым аж днем, а чихун первым подвалил к ванной сейчас. на то, что под душем уже несколько минут как плещется юквон, никто не обращает внимания, а джэхё лениво гоняет в голове мысль, что может он уже слишком тепло и хорошо завернулся в одеяло и один раз можно и косметику не смывать и в линзах он сто раз спал и окей было. 

пальцами он бездумно гоняет конфеты по экрану, а вполглаза следит, как в противоположном углу раскладывается чихо. думать о том, что если бы не стрекочущая пока что в углу камера, чихо бы залез в одеяло к нему, всячески мешал игрушке и раздражал своими холодными ступнями уже пригревшиеся джэхёшные, ужасно хорошо, и когда свежевымытый юквон пинает джэхё в бок - мол, подвинься, он даже забывает его для начала послать.

в душ его все равно выгоняют, потому что пак кён слишком чистый, чтобы терпеть всяких грязнуль рядом, зато пока джэхё разводит кругами умывалки по лицу, камеру успевают выключить. свет, впрочем, тоже, так что джэхё почти на ощупь в близорукой темноте обнаруживает, что кто-то (возможно, внезапно тэиль) раскатился звездочкой на его бывшем месте и куда тут влезать в тесноту - вообще непонятно.

\- ты че шарахаешься? - шепчет чихо, садясь, и вперивает в джэхё немигающий взгляд. джэхё кое-как жестами показывает, что просто лечь ему стало особо некуда и даже планшет подлецы куда-то засунули, чтоб не мешал. чихо зевает, чешется и очень говоряще откидывает свое одеяло, но джэхё только неуверенно переминается на корточках и чересчур громким шепотом отвечает:

\- а камера утром.

\- проснешься раньше, - чихо пожимает плечами и протягивает руку, дергая к себе. одеяло накрывает их обоих с головой, и они лежат так близко, что джэхё во всей темноте, во всей расплывчатости отлично видно, как у чихо губы разъезжаются радостной ухмылкой от удобства случайной ситуации. он так и засыпает - улыбаясь во сне, с рукой где-то у джэхё на заднице, и сбившаяся челка щекочет джэхё лоб. ему самому очень хочется бессонно повертеться, но явно не время и не место для того.

и даже не пнешь тебя, думает джэхё. и одеяло не отберешь. и вдруг кто-то не спит, или вдруг кто-то проснется ночью, или вдруг какой-нибудь прикол, и неужели мало было съемок с отметиной у джэхё на губе, надо еще хуже устроить.

но наверное если бы мог быть прикол, то чихо знал бы, а до остальных из группы ему уж точно дела нет и никогда не было, и он это уже сколько раз выказывал, что поступком, что словом. джэхё сквозь полудрему вспоминается, как чихо первый раз вломился к нему в комнату в общаге прошлой осенью - да просто посидеть типа, да не обращай внимания, а потом все закончилось как обычно. джэхё хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь навсегда, разглядывая синяк у себя на плече и красные полоски у чихо на спине, а тот под все стенания джэхё, что все подумают, только поцеловал его в этот же синяк и сказал:

\- ну пусть думают, что мне с тобой хорошо, это ж правда.

(потом правда чихо добавил, что слышали в основном всяко самого джэхё, и джэхё спихнул его на пол, но так ли это важно.)

джэхё сложно понять, чем именно хорошо и почему с ним так уж лучше, чем без него, и ему самому иногда с чихо даже сложнее, чем раньше с черными дырами, но наверное просто потому что с дырами и вакуумами он был слишком долго, так долго, что успел забыть, как это - когда все скорее хорошо, чем плохо. чихо, конечно, на него все равно ругается, еще больше даже, ему куда труднее теперь угодить с работой, и он скорее всего убьет джэхё на месте, как только тот озвучит свои сомнения про то, стоит ли вообще на первых концертах выходить с сольным номером. раньше, может, просто один раз крикнул бы и успокился.

но все-таки теперь чихо в него сопит сонно, такой теплый и настоящий, и может быть раз ему так хорошо рядом с джэхё спать, то вот это и есть то самое хорошо. особенно учитывая всю его любовь к полуночным заседаниям с компьютером в студии.

джэхё правда просыпается утром раньше - раньше чихо, впрочем, но позже пак кёна, который наподдает ему под ребра и петухом кукарекает:

\- вылезай давай, красавица спящая, пока на камеру не попал, и гоните сто тыщ дорогому другу мне за заботу.

\- а то ты сам к нему в бумажник потом залезть вытащить не можешь, - фыркает джэхё пополам с зевком, вылезая из-под одеяла и растирая плохо слипающиеся глаза. сидящий рядом на коленках кён размыто склабится, но даже сквозь шумную движуху стаффа с камерами снаружи их микроспальни понятно, что это абсолютно точно не он говорит:

\- да там небось после тебя уже и нет ничего, хё.

пак кён на радостях обретения внезапного союзника по троллингу лезет к минхёку обниматься и давать пять одновременно, а джэхё думает, что вот это - тоже причина считать, что с чихо сложнее, чем без. раньше такого подлого предательства от минхёка не случилось бы никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> потому что в той серии ваще нипанятна было где и чо и как анжэхё той ночью!!1 лол


End file.
